Wounds of the Heart
by ivylei-67
Summary: This story is currently under reconstruction.
1. Another Way of Doing Things

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: This is AU where Harry actually ended up getting expelled during the whole DA incident during fifth year. So now he's back to living with the Dursleys full time, trying to come to terms with his own personal worst case scenario come true. But some strange new neighbors show up and Harry questions whether or not his expulsion was really the end of the world -- maybe just the beginning of a new one.

Wounds of the Heart

Chapter 1: Another Way of Doing Things

"Hello." Harry looked up to see a girl around his age watching him curiously from a few feet away. She motioned towards the swing next to him. "Can I sit?" Harry shrugged, not really caring -- about anything really. The girl hesitated a moment before sitting quickly and decisively beside him.

"Everyone's been telling me not to talk to you." she said clearly, carefully, "They said that you're dangerous, that you go to that St. Brutus's school, and you cause trouble. Your family came by the day after we came here to talk to my parents about you. Your aunt and uncle, right?" Harry nodded, still not quite understanding what she was on about. "Well it was them that told us to stay away from you."

"So why don't you?" Harry asked, getting impatient.

"I don't know." she murmured, mostly to herself it seemed. She waited a while before going on, "I guess, I just don't think it's _right._ The way they spoke of you, your aunt and uncle I mean. They sounded like..." she frowned "... like it gave them satisfaction to make you out to be some criminal, bully or whatever." Harry stared down at his feet, confused. All his life, no one had ever questioned the Dursleys' judgement of him; all of them seemed content to take their word for it and never dig deeper, never bother to actually get to know him. It was beyond strange to have this muggle girl come in to try and change things.

"So I thought -- and my parents agreed with me -- that it wouldn't be right to make judgments so easily. I don't think anybody here really knows you at all, and I suppose that someone should. I mean, you don't seem dangerous to me -- just a little sad maybe." Harry turned and looked at her, really looked, for the first time. Her rich, chocolate brown hair cascaded down her shoulders in smooth waves and wide ringlets, long bangs falling over amber colored eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked at last. She smiled at him and said, "Arianna Niall, and you're Harry?"

"Yeah -- Harry Potter. That's me."

"You really miss it, don't you." She didn't make the words sound like a question, watching him with, not sympathy, but understanding.

"Miss what?"

"The magic school you used to go to." Harry stared.

"So you're a witch then?" he asked uncertainly.

"I don't think I'm the kind of witch you're thinking of."

"Were you expelled too?"

"Not me. My great-great-great grandmother was though, quite a while ago. No one in my family has been part of the wizarding world since."

Harry didn't know what to make of this new information, it made no sense. "So, what, do you just not use magic then?" Arianna didn't answer him, just stared and held the silence for a while.

"You hungry?" she asked after a few minutes. Harry looked around and saw that the sun was much higher in the sky than it was when he had first sat down in the park. His stomach gave an angry rumble.

"I guess I am. I'd better get home..."

"Don't be silly! You can eat at my house -- my parents will want to meet you."

"Don't worry about it, I'll -- " But Arianna had already grabbed him by the arm and was towing him out of the park and down the street. She lived just a couple houses away from Number 4. Arianna burst into the house and dragged Harry with her enthusiastically. A woman stood in the kitchen chopping vegetables at the sink. She glanced up and smiled warmly upon their entry.

"So you're Harry. Why don't you make yourself comfortable while I finish cooking these up."

"Er... look, I really should -- " but Harry faultered at the look Arianna's mother gave him just then, full of warmth and... something else that he couldn't quite decipher. She seemed so utterly pleasant and welcoming -- it was bizzare. And it reminded him of Mrs. Weasley, which reminded him of Ron, which reminded him of Ron, Hermione, and him spending the evenings in the common room together while Hermione read through their essays, and -- no! He couldn't think about that, just couldn't. Those memories were _over!_

"You alright, Harry?" Arianna asked, watching him with those eyes.

"Yeah, 'm fine. I should get home: the Dursleys." Mrs. Niall looked up at him sharply, startling him a little.

"Their _son _is allowed to roam around the neighborhood freely enough, whenever he wants. Why should you be any different?"

"I dunno, really, but I -- "

"Nonsense! I'm cooking you a nice lunch here, and the polite thing to do would be to eat it." She smiled at him jokingly and resumed her chopping. "Arianna, could you get the meat cooking for me, dear?"

"Sure, Mum." she sighed, walking around to the stove. "Harry, you can do whatever you want -- relax, read, help, whatever. Lunch'll be ready in a bit."

"I'll help," Harry said quickly, "What do you need me to do?"

Mrs. Niall set them about cooking and setting the table, pausing in her work only when Arianna's father walked in to give the man a peck on the cheek. Harry felt infinitely more comfortable like this, cooking, chopping, cleaning... that all was second nature, and he needed to be doing something with his hands anyway.

"So you're Harry, aren't you lad?" Mr. Niall asked suddenly from the table.

"Er, yeah, I am." Strange little day this was turning out to be. Apparently, the new neighbors had conspired to bring him over to their house for lunch so they could get to know him, based purely on what his aunt and uncle had said about him. Harry wondered how Uncle Vernon would react to the family once he knew how badly his little plan had turned out: Say a few nasty things about his useless, freakish nephew and they'd ignore him like the rest of the neighborhood -- not exactly.

"Seth, I really wish you wouldn't take that thing out. You know how I feel about _that _sort of magic." Mrs. Niall chided tiredly. The issue had apparently come up before.

"Miranda, it's just a wand! You knew I was a wizard when you married me and I, in turn, accepted your... way of doing things. We have a guest, for Christ's sake!" Mrs. Niall looked around at Harry who had frozen in the act of rinsing off some lettuce. What on earth were they talking about? There wasn't any other 'way of doing things' was there? Why else would wizards bother with wands if they didn't need them?

But Harry still couldn't suppress the bubble of hope that grew inside his chest.


	2. Bindings

Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable characters. Just borrowing. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy lately with Finals and all that. But now I'm out for winter break so let's see how many chapters I can get out before school starts again. I'm trying really hard to avoid cheese balling this story so warn me if it gets a little mary sue. That is so not the direction I want to take this and I want to do the story justice. So here's the second chapter -- hope you like!

Wounds of the Heart

Chapter 2: Bindings

Harry picked at the dish nervously while the rest of the family sat eating in silence, watching him. It was highly disconcerting. He cast around for something to say, and said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"So, er, where are you from?"

"Ireland," Arianna piped up, a grin spreading across her face. "It's absolutely gorgeous there, and the old magick is so strong, it's everywhere -- "

"Arianna." Mrs. Niall scolded, and the short silence that followed was thick with something that Harry couldn't quite make sense of, before she turned to Harry. "We came here just a couple months ago, a bit before you showed up, and it's lovely here. Seth has gotten himself a job at the wizard's ministry," she gave a little huff here, as if she disapproved, "and I'm a teacher at the muggle primary school."

"So do you go to --?" Harry started, but Arianna interrupted him, guessing his question.

"I've been homeschooled all my life. It's much easier: gives me more time to practice old magick along with the usual studies." Harry was still completely in the dark about that, and the way the family kept bringing it up made Harry think that they were just waiting for him to pop the question. So he did.

"What sort of magic do you _do? _I mean -- how is it possible?" Mrs. Niall looked at him strangely, as if judging whether or not she should tell him -- or how much. But Mr. Niall spoke first.

"Eh hem, er, I have to go finish a letter to the Minister. If you'll excuse me..." The man stood up and left the kitchen quickly, without another word.

"I'm sorry about that Harry, dear. Most wizards would dissaprove of our practice and... well, my husband's no exception..." She looked sadly after the man and sighed.

"Mum, I'm pretty sure Harry's dying here." Arianna stage whispered to her mother with a grin in Harry's direction.

"Oh, right. Well, Harry, I hope I don't have to warn you not to tell any of your _wizard _friends about any of this. It is highly illegal in that world. Well not technically I suppose, but if they got wind of it, you can bet that they won't like it." Harry nodded, getting a little impatient.

"What we do is an older sort of magic, much older. Before you got your wand for your first year at school, you could already do some magic, am I correct?" Another nod, "You see, a wand does not help your magic so much as it binds it. By the age of seventeen, all of the natural magic is gone, to be replaced by something tied to that wooden stick and not nearly as powerful. What we do, is simply coax the old magic out and learn to control it and use it in the same way the first wizards did." Harry blinked, trying to process the wealth of information.

"But why would they do that, bind their magic? Wouldn't it be better the other way?" Harry asked.

Mrs. Niall gave him a grim smile and answered, "Because they were afraid. The people in charge didn't want everyone else to have so much power -- so they suppressed it. I have a book..." She got up and left the room, only to return moments later with a hefty and apparently ancient volume in hand. It dropped to the table with an almighty _thwump! _that raised dust and shook the little table, and Mrs. Niall took her seat.

"This should explain any questions you have. It's the _true _history of magic, written by those whose memories were never erased." Harry stared at the thing: the bindings seemed to be coming undone and it was certainly an old book, but if what she was saying was true, it was thousands of years old. "It's been rewritten a few times." said Mrs. Niall innocently, guessing his thoughts, "Be very gentle with it though."

"Er... I'm sorry, but I think I should be going now. I still have to do my chores and things." Harry muttered, standing up. Arianna cautiously scooped up the book for him and they left the kitchen together, waving goodbye to Mrs. Niall.

It wasn't until they were out on the street that Arianna started on him. "So, what do you think?" she asked.

"What do I think about what?"

"About what me and my mum do. _Real_ magic." she said earnestly.

"I think it's great. So typical of the Ministry, to ruin the one thing that makes us different from Muggles." He scowled down at his feet, thinking about Fudge and the old toad.

"Fear ruins a lot of things." Arianna sighed wearily, as if the universe rested upon her slight shoulders. In a very real way, it did.

* * *

A/N: A little short, yes. But hey, it's not my fault I have a short attention span. So review please. Reviews make me happy. Not reviewing will make me grouchy, and when I'm grouchy I have a tendency to kill off fictional characters.


	3. Of Wands, Wizards, and Potions

Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable characters. Just borrowing.

A/N: note to Stole_annie's_star, yes I would love to have a beta and thnx for the good review. I tried to PM you but for whatever reason, it didn't work so I'm afraid you're gonna have to contact me. I'm really new to fanfiction so I don't really know how all that stuff works.

And for the rest of ya here's chapter 3! enjoy

Wounds of the Heart

Chapter 3: Of Wands, Wizards, and Potions

The pair walked in silence down the short road until they were standing on the porch at Number 4. Harry tried the handle only to find that it was locked, so he tapped twice on the pristine, white door. Petunia's blurry image approached and a moment later the door swung wide. Aunt Petunia blinked, surprised no doubt by Arianna's presence.

"Hi, Mrs. Dursley." Arianna said pleasantly, smiling widely at his aunt. The courtesy was lost on the woman, who only saw one of her freaky nephew's friends.

"Boy, get inside! If Vernon comes home and sees that you haven't finished..." she trailed off for a moment, looking flustered, before regaining her ability, "and don't come crying to me if you don't get it all done: it'll be no one's fault but your own, lazing about the streets for hours!" With a haughty jerk of her chin, she motioned Harry into the house, stepping aside to let him pass. The moment he stepped over the threshold, with one last apologetic look towards Arianna, Petunia slammed the door in the girl's face.

Arianna stepped back and turned towards her own house, a contemplative look playing about her features that Harry didn't see.

"The list is on the table, so get to it! Now! You've wasted enough time already." Aunt Petunia hissed, turning towards the living room where her fat son sat, sprawled out on the couch watching the telly. Oh yes, Harry was so lazy and useless and he never did _anything _around the house. Right.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." he muttered, but he doubted she heard him, already fussing over her rotten son.

The list of chores was the usual: wash the car, clean the windows, the bathroom, the kitchen, pull the weeds, water the garden, etc. Most of the chores didn't really need doing as the list had been almost the same the day before. And the day before that. Everything was the same around here, boring, perfect,_ normal_ Privet Drive. Harry hated it.

The day was just as dull and busy (for Harry at least) as every other day he had been forced to endure in his family's company. By the end of it, the every muscle in Harry's body ached and was crying out for rest. Vernon turned up around seven, demanding dinner and whiskey which Harry had already prepared for the whale of a man as one of his chores. Harry was then sent up to his room with a small supper while the Dursleys dug into the pot roast and potato dinner he had so meticulously made earlier. He didn't mind. Along with a note relaying her sympathy and an invitation to the Burrow, Mrs. Weasly had sent him a rather large box of sweets that Harry had not yet managed to polish off. So ha, and HA! Take that, Dudley!

Harry lifted the loose floorboard and found the neat little box just the way he left it. He savored each sweet for as long as he could and wrote a note of thanks to Ron's generous mother, before flopping on the bed wearily, his mind a jumbled mess. Was there really a chance that he could do magic again? Mrs. Niall had said not to tell any of his old friends, but Mr. Niall was a wizard, and he trusted Ron and Hermione completely. But he was thinking way too far ahead: he didn't even know if he _could _do the magic they had spoken of. Mrs. Niall had said that the old magic faded the longer a wizard held a wand, and he had had his for five years.

Harry looked down at the book that lay decrepit on his small desk. It seemed far out of place amidst the rest of the mundane things in the house, ancient and palpably magical. He approached it cautiously, wondering what to expect. Mrs. Niall had said that it was the real history of where and when magic had begun, unbiased and containing only the utter truth. Harry could just imagine something like this, a cover up by those in power on such an immensely large scale. Hermione would love to get her hands on this.

Cautiously and very gently, Harry picked up the book and settled in on his bed to read, prepared to continue all through the night. This was his only hope, afterall.

According to the book, the first wizard was Muggle-born, a Mudblood. This meant that essentially everyone else, even so-called pureblood families, had Muggle blood in them too even if it went very far back. The magic was passed down through the blood of generations of muggles until it eventually manifested itself in physical form, in an Egyptian man whose name remained unknown. Later, the same event occured in several other muggle families, and the witches and wizards mated with other muggles until there were enough of them to form their own society.

Harry could only imagine Malfoy's reaction to this.

The writers then continued to explain in detail the psycological source of a person's magic. Apparently, the only difference between a muggle and a wizard was some sort of switch in the brain, but the wording and context here was so complex and confusing that Harry skipped forward to a more interesting topic.

The first wand. Around two and a half millenia ago, there was an uprising that developed into an all out civil war between government and people. The two sides were equally matched however, and the war raged on for several years before they reached a turning point. A man by the name of John Wright happened across a tree that he found distinctly magical, and conducted a little experiment with the intent to increase his magical power. But the government got ahold of it and put spells on the wand, changing its nature from enhancing and focusing to diminishing and controlling.

Through several spies integrated in the community, these wands were sold to the people. Before anyone had realized what was going on, the memory charms were put in place and the wand owners were set to wait the seven years for the binding to take place. Precious few escaped.

The ones who remembered and still held the old magic prepared an attack on the country leaders, who had not deigned to purchase wands for themselves. The battle that followed was kept secret from the people, while the rebels managed to turn the tables and erased the leaders' minds. Over the years, the writers created this book, yet they refrained from telling anyone else of its existence or content, and passed it on to the future generations to be added to and repaired as was seen fit. It was basically a long lasting family journal, recording spells, curses, herbs, and potions that could be used without wizards magic. An interesting little tidbit: potions was the only form of magic that the wandmakers didn't change, it was still done with the same base magic as before that time.

Even when he was expelled, Harry couldn't escape potions! Fate had a cruel sense of humor.

* * *

A/N: *panting heavily while clenching and unclenching fists* Finally! My computer made this chapter really difficult by randomly shutting down the internet every couple of paragraphs I got down and pissing me off! I had to rewrite it like a billion times before I finally finished, so if it seems a little disjointed at places I'll fix that later.

Anyway, this was a necessary chapter because it's going to set a lot of things in motion and explained quite a bit. Hope I didn't get too text booky on ya but I just barely managed to get this thing out. I need a beta cause I cannot stand to read this chapter one more time!


	4. Family

Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable characters. Just borrowing.

A/N: A big thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Updates might take a little longer in the future, just because I want to be thoroughly sure that I'm really satisfied with the chapters, and not turning out any crap. A week per, tops, I swear. On the upside, the chapters will probably get a little longer. I'm averaging about 1000 words each right now and, honestly, that's pretty short at least for me.

This one will actually be another little quicky, and if you like the chapters shorter and faster tell me and I'll keep it like this. If you want longer chapters with more waiting time, tell me that too.

Keep reviewing, cause reviews are my cookies (and we all need a few of those around the holidays, don't we) and I love feedback.

Anyway, enough of my rambling. Here's the fourth chapter!

Wounds of the Heart

Chapter 4: Family

Arianna walked through the front door of her family's new house, where her mother and father stood waiting.

"I think he wants to learn." she stated, answering their unasked questions. Mr. Niall closed his eyes and let out a hiss between clenched teeth, while his wife's face split into a pleased grin.

"Oh, that's wonderful dear! What did he say? Come, let's sit down and tell me what happened." Mrs. Niall walked out of the entryway towards the living room and perched on the comfortable-looking leather sofa, gently patting the place beside her. Arianna shifted her eyes away from her father's obviously disappointed gaze and followed after her mother.

She didn't understand _why _he was so upset about what they did. It was just magic, and a much more pure form than he and the rest of those wizards used. Old magic was better, more natural. But why couldn't her father see it that way?

Arianna sat down next to her mother and said, "Nothing much happened really. I asked him what he thought of us and... stuff -- " she cast a worried look to the place where her father still stood, "and as good as said he wanted to learn. I don't think he's very fond of _their_ ministry."

"Excellent, Anna! I really do hope we can help that boy. It's awful that they think they can give and take away a person's magic so easily! No doubt it'll be difficult, but I'm sure he'll manage." Mrs. Niall sighed contentedly and leaned back into the cushions. "Go upstairs and work on your studies, dear, I'm going to be testing you tomorrow." Arianna stood stiffly and retreated up the stairs, into her room with a quiet "Yes, mum", closing the door carefully behind her.

Her eyes closed with some unreadable emotion and she let herself slide down the wall and onto the floor, hugging her knees close to her body. What now?

* * *

With a strangled yell, Harry awoke and propelled himself off of the bed with force, tangling his limbs in the thin and sweaty blanket and landing hard on the floor. Harry froze for a moment, waiting for one of his relatives to come stomping down the hall, but all he heard were the muffled snores of his uncle and cousin.

A moment's relief, and then he remembered the dream that had woken him in the first place. It had been about that damned corridor again, and the room with all the glowing little balls. He had gotten through to the ninety-seventh row when he'd caught sight of his own reflection: face as white as a skull with snake-like pupils and red eyes. Harry doubted that Voldemort was actually in the Department of Mysteries that night, just dwelling on it as he had been all year. It still made him uneasy.

There was a sharp tap on his window and Harry jumped about a mile, completely bewildered. Then there was another one. Somebody was in the Dursleys' front yard throwing pebbles at him.

Harry approached the window slowly and peered down into the dark yard below. It was Arianna, and when she saw him standing there, she waved, obviously telling him to come down. Well, that was a little odd, but really -- what wasn't odd about this family?

The Dursleys hadn't bothered with locking his door at night, so it shouldn't be too difficult to get out of the house unseen. Harry pulled on a light jacket and went out to meet his strange visitor, excitement shooting down his spine as he wondered what she could want.

Once the front door was safely closed behind him, Harry turned towards Arianna and asked, "What's up?"

"I just.... wanted to talk." she whispered with a shrug.

"In the middle of the night?" he said incredulously.

"Have you read much of the book?" she asked, glancing up towards his room. Wait, Harry thought, how had she known that that was his window and not one of the Dursleys'.

"Er, yeah, a bit. How did you -- ?"

But Arianna interrupted, anticipating his question once again. "I could sense you. It's part of the old magic. There are a lot of other things I can do too, that wizards can't."

"Like what?"

"You'll see what I mean later, but right now I have to talk to you. Walk with me?" she asked hurriedly, taking a step towards the road. Harry thought of the wards around the house and the Order members who were probably watching his every move. He wondered how much they had heard, and shook his head.

"We would probably be better inside." he muttered, moving his lips as little as possible and trying to keep his voice down. Arianna nodded and followed him into the house, stepping lightly to keep from making any noise. "The Dursleys are asleep, but we should be okay in my room, if we're not too loud."

"Alright," she whispered. They walked carefully up the stairs, jumping the steps Harry warned about, and into Harry's small bedroom. Neither of them bothered to turn on the light.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Harry asked, sitting down on the bed. Arianna sat beside him, a little closer than Harry had been prepared for, and seemed to contemplate where to begin.

"Did you want to learn?" she finally asked, picking up the battered old book Harry had sat on the bedside table and gently stroking the cover.

"If you would be willing to teach me." he said, not wanting to be presumptuous.

"Of course." An uncomfortable silence followed this, during which Harry and Arianna both fidgeted nervously, casting their gaze around the room.

"These muggles," Arianna said at last, "Why did they make you sleep in the cupboard?" Harry was taken aback, before he remembered what she had about her extra senses.

"They just... didn't like me I guess. Most of the time they just wanted to pretend I didn't exist, I think."

Arianna looked around at him sternly. "You shouldn't let them get away with that."

"Well, what can I do?" he whispered furiously, "The Ministry took my wand! And before that, I would've been expelled if I tried anything -- "

"I mean now." she said calmly, "Or at least in the very near future. You could get back at them for all of this if you wanted to..." Harry hadn't really considered this. When he had been a wizard, yeah he'd thought about the idea of turning his relatives into fruit bats or something equally horrible, but now that his magic had been taken away... he had gotten used to the fact that it was no longer an option. That he was stuck here until he turned 18, seeing as he was no longer a wizard.

"I suppose I could... if I wanted to."

"I know you probably want to, but I wouldn't tell any of your friends about this." Arianna said suddenly, looking down at her knees.

"Why not? Your dad knows, and he's a wizard."

"Yeah, but he's not exactly very happy about it, is he? I think it upsets him more than we thought..." she mumbled, trailing off.

"He seemed uncomfortable with it, but not too serious." Harry replied.

"That's just -- you shouldn't tell them."

"They'll understand, they won't tell anyone -- "

"Harry, just don't!"

"But that's what you're worried about, isn't it? That they'll run off to the Ministry? But I know them, and I know they wouldn't do something that!" Harry's voice was rising, but he couldn't help it.

"Harry!"

"I trust them! And I have to tell them, I have to show them that not everything has been lost! I have to -- "

"Harry, stop!" Arianna pleaded, starting to feel afraid.

"I have to protect them! It's my job, and I _need_ them to know that I haven't failed everyone!"

"Harry, please! You have to calm down!" Arianna said urgently. "I know you feel like you have some sort of obligation to them all, but you don't! You don't belong with them anymore! The magic that we're talking about is _illegal _and you can't -- "

"I don't care!" Harry said stubbornly. Arianna's gaze hardened.

"You'd get my family sent to Azkaban, just because you wanted to tell all your little friends?"

"No! You're not going to go to Azkaban. I told you, my friends aren't going to tell anybody! _Especially _not the Ministry!" Harry sputtered indignantly.

"And what if someone spots you doing magic while you're out with your _wizard_ friends? You're famous, you know, everyone will know that you've been expelled and if they see you still doing magic... You can't change things back to the way they were before, just because you still have some magic left. And if you're so willing to betray me and my family, I'm not going to teach you anything!" she spat, and before Harry could stop her, Arianna had risen from the bed and strode haughtily from the room, furious. Harry was only grateful that she didn't slam any doors on her way out, and he wondered whether he had just ruined everything.

* * *

A/N: A little cliffy for ya. It's actually a little longer than my usual -- I guess my muse went a little crazy. Soooo... whatcha think?

Umm...This is for Blah who mentioned the people in power limiting their own power: they didn't. It mentions that the rebels attacked them and gave them all a taste of their own medicine. Basically, their memories were wiped along with the rest of the population and they got wands as well. Then the rebels decided to keep the power to themselves and thier descendants. So, I hope that makes sense.


	5. Wounds

A/N: Alright, so this isn't really a chapter. I'm redoing the story, now just called Wounds, and won't be coming back to this version. It _is _the same story though. Everything that I had planned to do here is going to happen in the redo, I'm just fixing a lot of stuff. There's still the old magic and Arianne and her family, but rewritten with the help of a beta, kobez, and better planned. First chapter of that one is up, and I'm currently working on the second. This version of the story has been abandoned but I'm leaving it up. Don't know why but there it is.

I apologize for the ridiculously long hiatus, but I just kinda lost interest in the story.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, you guys are amazing really. Now go check out Wounds and see what you think.

This is the last time I will add anything to this, so I guess I'll see ya in the rewrite.


End file.
